


放课后

by Erathia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erathia/pseuds/Erathia
Summary: 两个人，一把伞，半寸呼吸。热汤在雨声外咕嘟着泡泡，有人在雨声里等你回家。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 3





	放课后

下雨了。  
他撑开敲在眼皮上的雨声，困倦的眼努力拉开一条缝，又被绵密的雨合了起来。  
干脆等雨停吧。  
脑袋缩进臂弯里蹭了蹭。学校不允许学生5点后留校，不过校内电子锁都挺好破解的，老师不会看监控就好了。嗯……教室里有监控吗？  
监控……  
膝盖磕到桌沿的痛楚打皱了他的眉，在他看了时间后把印痕压得更深。  
6:15。  
那个家伙居然没有发骚扰信息催自己回家，这个念头比“学校居然没有赶人”更早一步跑了出来。模模糊糊的印象里，岛直树似乎是晃过他的肩说了两句什么，有什么关系呢？无非是放学时间到了之类的废话。他实在太困了，梦里还和error与warning斗智斗勇，程序在奇奇怪怪的bug里不正常地运行着，他绷着脸敲键盘，抓紧每分每秒，试图在恼人的伊格尼斯窜出来前把陷阱一个个铲掉。然而直到自己趴在键盘上眯过去，也再没有谁来拍拍他的背，轻声说，去床上睡吧。  
手机的提示音自然也没有响起。  
“这个家伙……”  
学校有没有监控他确是不曾了解，但Ai没有偷窥这种事，男高生是不信的。总是随口就说起“你不喜欢你们国文老师吧？一到他课上就睡觉”这样不能细想的话，次数多了他都开始怀疑，是自己真的有在家里闲聊了太多学校里的琐事，还是它对窥视自己这种事根本有恃无恐。  
啧。  
划了两遍屏幕，他把手机塞进口袋里，眯了眯已适应半黑天色的眼，拎起书包大步迈向门口，怀着侥幸按下开关，看它慢悠悠打开后，多少有些意外。  
学校的安保是太随意了，也可能是系统需要更新升级一下。  
当然大多数学生都无法像他一样在被电子门锁在教室里时还能游刃有余的，电话请家长来学校帮忙免不了又是一番事端，这样想倒也不算坏事。  
说到底也是没有仔细检查留校人员就大摇大摆回家的教职员失职在先。  
那家伙是又一个人偷偷溜出去玩了吗？明明和自己说一声就好。  
应该给它配副钥匙的。  
机器哔恐怕也跟着走了。  
今天晚饭还是吃泡面吧。  
零碎的思绪跳得越来越散，脚下一步叠一步几乎快走成了小跑。或许是梦里没修正完bug就跟着现实的自己一道睡过去的关系，他有点说不上来的焦虑，不愿想起的既视感在挑战耐心的底线，催促他不要在此处多做停留。  
快点回家。  
跑回去也不用淋多久的雨。  
换鞋要耽搁点时间，左脚后跟还没套进鞋里，右脚已踩到教学楼门口，顺带一个借力把脚塞好。他没有在此时此地见到其他人的心理准备，所以当有人在雨里抖落了一伞的水串子，噼里啪啦溅出一片比雨开得还高的水花，他一时都忘了左脚有半只还卡在鞋口。  
“你怎么进来的？”  
“这种程度的电子锁还是难不倒我的，希望他们不会查监控。”Ai转着钥匙圈耸耸肩，“你看起来怎么手忙脚乱的，鞋啦！你左脚。”  
藤木游作面无表情把后跟蹬了进去：“你没和我说今天会来。”  
“这么大的雨，不来不行吧。你看，我撑着伞都有被淋到欸。”它捻着发梢的一点水，甩了下手指，“忘了带伞的粗心鬼，明明机器哔在你出门前还有提醒过，只能让本大爷亲自跑一趟啦。”  
“为什么不进来？”  
“电视剧里不都是这样的吗？在雨里送伞可是一种浪漫哦，我知道你不懂。”  
板得一本正经的脸被一点点漏出来的笑声软化些许，藤木游作上前一步，水珠荡在伞骨下一晃两晃，被墙上渗下的水扑凌凌打落在他们视线相交的汇点。  
“都说了，让你少看点泡沫剧。”  
Ai笑眯眯把伞往前推了一些：“其实我今天还带了一把伞，还是你愿意赏个光和我挤一挤？”  
少年这才注意到仿生人的胳膊上还挂着一把长柄伞，尽管它看起来并没有想递给自己的意思，自顾自继续絮叨着：“对了！你知道吗？在日本文化里，两个人共撑一把伞叫相合伞（あいあいがさ）呢，你看里面还有两个我的名字，是不是很有意思？我们两个人共用一把，就成了我专属的AiAi伞，怎么样，很棒吧！”  
“吵死了。”柔和了的眉眼再次拧上了，他一个大步凑到伞下，按着它的肩来了个180度大转弯，“还有，你怎么会有家里的钥匙？”  
“我的家当然也应该有我的钥匙啊。”Ai被推着朝前走了两步，靴子下水被踩得啪啪乱响，又渐渐找回了节奏感，“你生气了？”  
走出校门一样畅通无阻，他侧过头瞥了眼这个脸上并没有写着“反省”的家伙，重新把目光别回正前方，朝伞中心的位置贴了贴，咽下嘴边的“怎么会”，没能顾上压下上扬的嘴角。  
“没有。”

连绵的雨汇成街道半灰的河，淌进一处接一处不知名的下水道，自他们脚下，于暗处贯穿了整座城市的地下水系统，千折百转，连成只知终点在何方的错综迷宫。  
“机器哔说今天下雨，要吃火锅，它都是从哪里看来的，人类有这种说法吗？……游作——，有在听我说话吗？”  
藤木游作抓着它的手正了正伞的位置：“偏太过来了，怎么不带一把大点的伞？”  
Ai缩了缩脖子，乖乖任他把自己半湿的肩罩在伞下：“我以为你会单独要一把嘛……”  
“你又背着我做了什么？”  
“没有啦！这种天气我只能在家乖乖看电视啊！”  
“那为什么我要自己撑一把？”  
少年问话中理直气壮的不客气绊乱了它并行的脚步，伊格尼斯不动声色调整了回来：“你这人怎么总说一些没什么自觉的话？”  
“我一直知道我在说什么。”  
他没有去看搭档的表情，也没有把手放下。仿生人的手在雨天比平日里更凉，捂了一会儿才有些暖意，手指搭着手指，泛着的潮变成黏手的腻。一直到走完这条街，他们都没有再说话。一路应着时间点亮的街灯下，有行车穿梭，抹了雨水在街心画出一道道斑斓的色彩，转瞬又化在透明得发白的雨水里，融进暗沉沉的夜色。绿灯在十秒闪烁后，掐着他们走到斑马线前的点无情地跳到红色。  
再过一个街口，转个弯，这段小小的约会就结束了。  
藤木游作张了张嘴，喉结轻轻滚动。  
“Ai。”  
“嗯？”手上传来微微被握紧的力度，伊格尼斯低下头。  
他偏开了视线：“没什么。”  
“什么啊，你这算欺骗我感情吗？”Ai轻轻笑了笑，手指不安分地在伞柄上动作着，“开玩笑的啦。”  
他没有接过话茬：“在家会无聊吗？”  
“看你说的是哪方面了。”  
“比如？”  
“想你的时候就很无聊。”看到少年终于抬起了头，虽然目光绝对与良善无关，它找到了合适的位置，手指从他包着自己的指缝间穿了过去，“好啦，这也是开玩笑的。”  
伞微微晃了晃，人类握紧了AI与自己相覆的掌心：“可我当真了。”  
连同伞一起，头压得更低了一些，鼻尖几乎快要碰到鼻尖：“那就麻烦了，你有愧疚感了吗？”  
藤木游作仰起脖颈：“没有，又不是我让你想的。”  
“你也太没情调了吧？这样说话，对象可是会被气跑的。”  
“不会的。”他学着他的伊格尼斯，摆出那副十拿九稳到惹人烦的模样，“你不会的。”  
Ai笑着叹了口气，分不清此刻谁呼吸着谁的呼吸。  
“游作ちゃん还真是个狡猾的人类。”  
在绿灯耍完小性子回来的那一秒。  
人类和AI在伞下交换了一个浅浅的吻。

雨很不给面子地在他们快到家门口前打着哈欠跑回家休息去了，Ai假装没有看到，毫无收起伞的打算，扯着藤木游作的手转起伞来玩。所幸附近没有走过什么路人，也不必担心谁在雨停后还被溅了一身水点子，抱怨现在的年轻人真是越来越没规矩了。这样无聊的活动一直持续到他们踩上家门口的台阶，藤木游作抽出手剜了它一眼：“玩够了？”  
“没有，要再陪我走一段吗？”在屋主甩下它摔上门前，Ai嬉皮笑脸地挤进门缝里，将将抓住他握上门把自己的手，“就算你关上，我也有钥匙嘛，游作。”  
少年好笑地说道：“这个门反锁后是不能从外面开的，你不知道？”  
“欸？”  
“顺带一提。”他慢条斯理地施舍给了它能侧着挪进来的空当，“相合伞是情侣专属的。”  
它侧跨半步挪进了屋，假作立步不稳，倚在了少年身上，“啊呀，那不是更好吗？”  
不管膝盖以下像是刚刚淌过了河，他们靠在门上轻轻笑开，与踏上台阶一蹦一跳跑上来的脚步一般轻快，和在溢了满屋的浓郁肉香里。耳边似乎都能响起热汤沸起后汁水饱满的哔剥声，半身潮湿的冷也暖乎得让人发懒。  
“主人！大哥！真是的，怎么那么晚才到家啊，火锅都要冷了，咱可是准备了很久的！一定一定要认真吃完哦！”  
一颗小小的脑袋从台阶后冒了出来，藤木游作拉过Ai的手腕走上前去。  
“啊，我们回来了。”

\- 完 -


End file.
